A Sexy—wait… What're you supposed to be Again?
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: Someone should've said something about his new appearance by now… and so you decided to be the first person to do so [Allen x Reader] (After episode 85 and chapter 88)


**Quick Notes:**

I know… this is a terrible idea… adding another story when KATBO has to be updated… DUN WORRY THO— we have other chappys written out… they just need to be edited and we even have an Allen period story, SONOWORRIES! :D

**Minori:** KiKi-chan won't be in this one because she hasn't gotten past episode 28 and isn't even on the manga yet -_- I was thinking about putting this on "The Kid Around the Black Order" but then again, we didn't want to because we wanted to create our own storyline~

**Allen:** Ki and Mino-chan don't own _D. Gray Man_ or any of its characters. … Except the males… _help us…_

**Minori:** *locks back in cage* :D

* * *

A Sexy—wait… What're you supposed to be Again?

**_Someone should've said something about his new appearance by now… and so you decided to be the first person to do so~ _**

**[Allen x Reader]**

**_(After episode 85 and chapter 88)_**

* * *

You coughed; the battle in Edo was _really_ tiring. Those gigantic akumas weren't making anything much easier, but alas, they finally seemed to disappear. You decided to look around for the others, and if you weren't mistaken, Lenalee had run off and Lavi had to fight some… big _buff_ guy. You walked through the smoke, and further down you began to hear a flurry of insults come back and forth. There was that _one_ familiar voice that caught your attention…

"What were you thinking you slow bean sprout?"

… Bean sprout?

"My name is _Allen_, how many times do I have to say it?" a pause. "Oh yeah, I forgot that your brain's as slow as the rest of you."

… _Allen…_?

Now that was weird… considering that he was supposed to be dea— put two and two together and…

"OHMYGOD, **ALLEN**!?" you screeched, effectively stopping the argument that was heating up between the two males who you haven't seen in fifty plus years. The blinding speed of your running started to clear up the smoke as you made a mad dash towards your favorite little exorcist.

"_ALLEN~_"

Oh… Allen knew that voice from anywhere. He hadn't heard that exuberant voice in ages, but he knew damn well who it was… and it—**_she_** was coming this way.

"**ALLLEEN~ **"

And he had to say… _no amount_ of training at the Asian Branch would help him dodge this one… literally.

You used the ground as a launch pad to thrust yourself towards the white-haired boy. You tackled him to the ground as you cried chibi tears of joy. You sat yourself on Allen's stomach and sniffled as you ugly cried, ecstatic about Allen being back with the rest of you. You all thought he was… no—the thought _alone_ had brought a new flood of tears to your eyes, and so, you opened your mouth to wail a little louder.

Everyone awkwardly watched as you cried and suffocated the poor boy under you. They sweat dropped when you started screeching incoherent words.

Well… at least _you_ knew how a reunion was supposed to go… good for you!

Now… as for Allen…

"**[Y-Y/N]**-chan… you're… you're _crushing_ me…" came the muffled reply of Allen. He almost forgot about what it felt to be hugged by you. As if the bruises weren't enough proof...

Lavi snorted as he watched you and Allen get reacquainted. Kanda twitched, his ears ringing from the piercing screeches you let out. Poor Marie… his ears must've been bleeding by now.

You swiped the dribbling snot from your nose and squished Allen to your chest in a death grip. "A-Allen… I-I missed you so much," you softly said, pushing him away to cup his face and look down at the boy.

Allen blushed, his eyes softened as he replied. "I… missed you too, **[Y/N]**—"

"—WHY THE _FUCK_ DIDN'T YOU SEND A **_MESSAGE_**, OR SOMETHING?! DON'T TELL ME THOSE GOLEMNS DON'T WORK, **_HM_**_?!_" you screamed in his face.

Allen blanched; he should've seen that one coming…

You huffed and shoved Allen away from you, making his head painfully collide with the ground. You crossed your arms over your chest as you glared at him. A few moments later, you forgot about your anger and really took a good look at him.

"…All-en~" you cooed.

Allen gulped, hoping you wouldn't yell at him again. That was kind of scary…

"… Yes, **[Y/N]**-chan?" Allen slowly answered, trying not to invoke a reaction out of you.

"You look _different_," you said with your finger placed on your chin. "And you grew your hair out? Wow~" you cooed with glittering eyes. "And what's with the get-up?" you asked.

"A-ah, well—"

"Don't tell me! You're a," you looked at his little gold earring. "… A _pirate_," you said with finality, clapping your hands together.

"… _Heh_?" came the reply of the remaining exorcists surrounding you. Which was normal, you got that response often…

You pointed a finger towards Allen's nose, which he became cross-eyed trying to look at.

"Yeah," you said as you pondered on the thought. "I think you look like a pirate!" you announced. Officially making everyone in a five foot radius of you lose a couple hundred of their brain cells.

Everyone watched the scene with a deadpanned expression. You were lucky you had the skills; otherwise you would've been _long_ gone (*cough*and not by the akuma). You retracted your finger and placed it on your chin again, and as an afterthought— oh _God _—you decided to continue.

You raised your hands, trying to emphasize your point. "Like… not a _bad_ pirate, like a… a **sexy** one!" you confirmed. Everyone started to flail around, had you really just said that? You thought Allen was sexy?!

"Not like Lavi though, I think he has the pirate get-up thing down a lot more. You'd be like… like a captain!" you hummed to yourself, petting his fluffy white jacket. It reminded you of big fluffy cats… sort of like the ones that have fetishes for eating something like Timcanpy…

Lavi stupidly grinned and shifted Lenalee in his arms, ruffling his hair. "I knew she thought I was sexy…"

"I was only referring to you being a pirate, rabbit boy," you dryly reminded him. Lavi frowned and grumbled.

"And Kanda would be the beautiful mer-man—GAH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Put the sword down!" you cried out, waving your hands around as a sign of surrender.

Allen averted his gaze to something else and mumbled. "Some people said I resembled a clown…"

You let out a hardy laugh as you put your hands on your hips. "**Hah**," you obnoxiously snorted. "Now who in the _hell_ told you all that?!" you asked as you raised an eyebrow.

"… Almost everyone that I've come in contact with…" Allen blandly said.

You rolled your eyes and let out another unfeminine snort. "Yeah, well, you're a pirate boy in my eyes," you mumbled, placing your hands on his chest. "And because you are… I'm just letting you know now… you can blow me down anytime you want, _captain_~" you purred, winking.**[1]**

Cue the shocked facial expressions and simultaneous face-faults.

* * *

End Reminders:

**[1]-** Do you just KNOW how many retarded pirate pick-up lines I had to go through for this?! *sighs* This was the only decent one… anyone got any better ones? We— or _I _—will put it up! C:

**Minori:** See you~

**Kieri:** *peeks at* Ooh~ what's thi—?

**Minori:** OUT YOU GO! *pops head back in* Also, we'd like to ask that if you're going to favorite or follow our stories, **please** review the work... We get that you like it (and that makes us happy), but we drive on reviews to see how our work is and what's wrong or what you like about it, so those are _very_ much appreciated! Anyway, *shoves Ki-chan out door* see you!


End file.
